kongregatefandomcom-20200214-history
Dinosaur Hunters
Dinosaur Hunters is a cool f**king awesome room with cool people infested with trolls, noobs and spammers, which are most of the time heavily dispatched by the professional /b/tards, trolls and fags that call themselves Regulars of this room. Here you can find a bunch of internet professionals, with high, trolling experience and a huge knowledge in the meme field. Regulars Allen42- Old guy, current room owner Yosniketydo - Will19's lil brother"didi" *edit* he left us too! t88turbo - Pokemon Master/ The Canadian, /b/tard Angel_Love95lol- "ugly"-sushi Dubuki-Dub:) Sopimusician666: The homeschooled kid that fails at most of the thing he does, especially trolling. He also wants secks. Cushion: The typical American who works in a fast food company (Kentucky's Fucking Chicken). Has mastered the art of surprise buttsecks and playing LoZ. Keeper of the prophecy. He is also the link master. Noah6822- Prisencolinensinainciusol. New Chosen One. SushiRider. The typical Mexican who likes to eat tacos and beans. Has mastered the art of trolling and jumping borders. uo153: Previous Chosen One, and is now apprenticed to new Chosen One. shadowkingiscool: The mute. He doesn't talk much.(Three words per day) Dinosaur Hunters History Before the community of Dinosaur Hunters (Often shortened to /DH/) started growing, the Room was a lonely place, infested by noobs and trolls, the first people that started talking were the users Shadowkingiscool, itsnoturDAY, SushiRider, Dubuki,and spyingcow. No Mods were ever on the room, therefore the chat was constantly in disorder, it was around in the early 2009 when the community of DH started lightening up, when the users lonelyboy99, yosniketydo, auron3663(Will19), trebach, revolverocelot, hottchick22, StarPirate, BulletBill13, and kittyluver appeared. The chat started to gain life and the community became friendly, also a few Mods started to frequent the room. However, these days of glory didnt last long. The regulars slowly started to disappear and only a few of them remained. It wasnt long before the room gained more regulars. With the arrival of the mods Kesse and Allen42 and the users Glemo, Trickymist98, sopimusician666, and the return of StarPirate, the room gained more life. However, slowly the regulars started to disappear again, starting with lonelyboy99, Dubuki, StarPirate, and Kesse. When Kesse left, Trebach, a former regular, became a mod and eventually left for The Queue. A mod that had been in Dinosaur Hunters for a short time, Allen42, left for his original room returning only when he learned DH was doing very poorly. Allen returned and eventually became the room's owner. As the room improved, some more members started to appear. t88turbo is a regular, and keeps the chat alive. Will19 left /DH/ to pursue a career in the maple syrup business. Allen42 is experiencing menopause and is barely on, so trolls are starting to run rampant. Currently, there are about 7 Sushi_____ accounts. The original is SushiRider. There are also Bider, Slider, Glider, Lighter, Fighter, Biter, and more to come. Also, the Chosen One has been discovered and the prophecy regarding him a well kept secret. He forfeited his position as chosen but has reapplied and is waiting to be the chosen once again. Quotes Get an idea of what /DH/ is all about. 1)t88turbo: so your best friend gets stung by a jellyfish, would you man up and pee on his leg? Allen42: duh Allen42: it would be more fun to pretend he got stung, and pee on him anyway t88turbo: k now what if it was a chic, totally platonic, but very different Allen42: even better Allen42: so now I’m lol irl. Just run up to your bud on the the beach and be like “OMG, you got stung by a jelly fish, and whip down your trunks….” LOL 2)SushiRider: is sport some kind of currency? Cushion: uo, is run code for money? Cushion: how many runs are in a sports? 3)Cushion: I’m going to attempt it but I started with sour and sweet starburst… the sour ones are too sour for me D: t88turbo: kinda wanna put that in my profile… Cushion: dude they’re fcking GREEN APPLE! with added sour crap. I ate a few but I can’t do it with a straight face t88turbo: I won’t be able to think of you anymore with a straight face 4) SushiRider:guise im back sopimusician666:did you poop? ... t88turbo:was it as good for you as it was for your tube sock? sopimusician666:LOL finalflax:finalflax: finalflax: did you poop? FelixMoon: FelixMoon: Any1 kno any good lez sites? :P sopimusician666:tube socks hurt lonelyboy99:rofl Memorable Moments Kesse(Former room owner) leaving Auron switching accounts to Will19 Allen42 becoming roomowner iRbetter leaving (or has he?) Dinosaur Hunters becoming /DH/ Will19 leaving "for good" Erritable Dragonz A group of users and regulars in the chat room /DH/ who kick ass and are total dragons. Members noah6822: Creater of the Erritable Dragonz, got the idea from the emofailtroll SushiRider: Was there when group was created, and is an excellent troll with many people stealing his name Cushion: Another person present at the creation of ED, and has one of the few original names Rajei: yelled "i do!" when i asked who wanted in Darkkrolon: Gamer who is Noob to Kong Our Main Problem Newfags Newfags run rampant throughout /dh/. They ruin regs' jokes and substitute their own genius (unfunny) jokes. We would feed them to the pet trolls but kongregate has expressed disapproval at this method for legal reasons. Category:Chat rooms Category:Chat rooms with room owners